


you take the things you love and tear them apart (you pin them down with your body and pretend they're yours)

by avadakedavra, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Series: couldn't get the boy to kill me [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bad Everything Etiquette, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Dominance and Submission, Drunk Sex, Face Slapping, Frottage, Good People Being Terrible For Each Other, Infidelity, Lack of Communication, M/M, Masochism, Minor Bucky Barnes/Original Male Character, Minor Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Poor Life Choices, Sadism, Translation into Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: Баки поднимается, становясь на колени, и бессовестно вторгается в личное пространство Стива.– Это все из-за нее? Из-за девчонки Картер? – спрашивает он, потому что ему надоело ходить вокруг да около. – Ты наконец нашел своего человека, – ему самому становится гадко от того, как он выплевывает это "своего", но будем честны, сегодня он творил вещи и похуже, – а я теперь так, не кондиция?– Лучше заткнись, – шипит Стив. Баки видит, чувствует, как внутри него разгорается пламя ярости и обиды, и, да, с этим он работать умеет. Это его Стив. – Как насчет думать прежде, чем открываешь свой рот, Барнс, а?Или:Первая попытка разорвать порочный круг
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: couldn't get the boy to kill me [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111229
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Высокий Рейтинг





	you take the things you love and tear them apart (you pin them down with your body and pretend they're yours)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you take the things you love and tear them apart (you pin them down with your body and pretend they're yours)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652954) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 



_Прости меня, но я уже не однолюб,  
Пусти меня – я ухожу к другой судьбе.  
Мне не вписать воздушный шар в тщедушный куб,  
И мне с тобой уже не по себе  
  
(Зимовье Зверей – "Снова в космос")_

Если этот мальчишка и был для чего-то создан, то только для того, чтобы сосать его член. Баки сразу на него запал. У мальчишки были светлые ломкие волосы и огромные голубые глазища. А еще мягкие красивые губы. 

Чертов ребенок.

Не в прямом смысле ребенок, конечно же. Даже несмотря на этот его Бэмби-взгляд и молочную кожу, в которую так и тянуло вонзить зубы. Баки многое можно вменить в вину, но растлителем малолетних он никогда не был. Есть границы, которые нельзя преступать ни при каких обстоятельствах. Просто в последнее время он чувствует себя настолько древней рухлядью, что все, в чьих глазах не поселилось еще предчувствие неизбежной гибели, кажутся ему зеленым молодняком, не знающим жизни. Может, пора расширять круг общения и перестать зависать исключительно с Мстителями и бывшими агентами ЩИТа? Кажется, он начал забывать, что в мире существуют люди, не умеющие держать пистолет и латать пулевые ранения подручными средствами. 

Не-ребенок стонет вокруг члена Баки, вибрация волной прокатывается от головки к основанию, и член заинтересованно дергается. Баки несильно толкается, и не-ребенок вцепляется ему в бедра тонкими хваткими пальцами, глядя снизу вверх огромными голубыми глазами, слишком светлыми, чтобы Баки мог спутать их с теми, которые хочет видеть здесь и сейчас на самом деле. 

Он не идиот, ясно? Честное слово. Милый твинк, стоящий перед ним на коленях и старательно мусолящий его член, не имеет ничего общего со Стивом Роджерсом. Даже с тем довоенным мальчишкой, который был втрое меньше себя нынешнего – Баки был в том музее, он видел фотографии – но, может быть, если Баки немного откинется назад, прикроет глаза и поймает нужный свет, он сможет притвориться, что разницы как таковой и нет. Та же синева глаз. Те же светлые волосы. Баки пытается. У него ни черта не получается. У не-ребенка тесный и влажный рот, но он не использует язык, как использует свой Стив, и не пускает в ход зубы, одним прикосновением обещая все муки ада. Он не удерживает ноги Баки крепко прижатыми к койке – не смог бы, даже если бы попытался, Баки намного его сильнее – и не отстраняется ежеминутно, чтобы оставить на внутренней стороне бедер пару свежих отметин. 

Он хорош. Но это не то, что нужно Баки.

Именно поэтому Баки выуживает из кармана телефон, жмет на кнопку быстрого набора, прекрасно понимая, насколько это плохая идея, но он пьян, зол и, будем честны, ему случалось принимать решения и похуже. 

– Какого хера ты творишь, мужик? – спрашивает не-ребенок, и, черт, Баки понимает, что не знает его имени, не знает о нем вообще ничего, кроме того, что он не Стив. – Никаких фоток. Это не круто. 

– Никаких фоток, – соглашается Баки немного удивленно. Его член свисает между ног, оставленный без внимания. Со Стивом такого никогда не случается. Баки, наверное, от одного его взгляда мог бы кончить. – Мне срочно надо позвонить. Не отвлекайся, детка. 

– Чег… 

Он захлебывается стоном, когда Баки запускает пальцы ему в волосы и утыкает лицом себе в пах. Не-ребенок берет в рот так, будто ничего вкуснее члена в жизни не пробовал, он блаженно жмурится и выглядит как воплощение греха, но Баки все равно приходится прикрыть глаза и представить волосы покороче и плечи пошире, чтобы его член снова затвердел. 

В ухо один за другим льются монотонные гудки. 

Не-Стив совсем не в его вкусе. Баки понял это в ту самую секунду, как эти глаза жадно прошлись по его крепким рукам, а белоснежные зубки прикусили нижнюю губу с колечком пирсинга посередине. Взгляд, которым он одарил Баки, был деланно застенчивым, и Баки, коротко кивнув, позволил увлечь себя в туалет. Ему было плевать, что мальчишка совершенно не в его вкусе. На его лице Баки мог видеть призрачную тень другого человека, и поначалу этого было более чем достаточно. 

Но не теперь.

– Барнс! – рявкает Стив в трубку. – Ты не вовремя. 

Именно в этот момент не-Стив решает выпустить из своего умелого рта член Баки и облизать его яйца, и Баки низко, гортанно стонет от удовольствия. 

На том конце провода воцаряется гробовая тишина. 

– Барнс, – спустя несколько секунд рычит Стив, он зол, о, да, детка, он дьявольски зол. – Лучше бы тебе не заниматься там тем, о чем я думаю. 

Удивительно, как Стив умудряется одновременно звучать раздраженно и обреченно.

– А чем я, по-твоему, занимаюсь, Стив? 

Господи боже, у него такой голос, будто это он стоит на коленях с членом во рту. Баки смотрит вниз, и не-Стив растерянно глядит на него в ответ, облизывая головку его члена. Баки рвано кивает, мол, продолжай, чего уставился, и он слушается, видимо, решив, что стремные кинки Баки его не касаются. Он славный малый, очень красивый и наверняка смог бы снять на ночь кого поприличней. Какого хера Баки творит? 

Стив на том конце провода молчит, но Баки слышит различные звуки на фоне.

Женский голос. Кто-то что-то говорит, потом вдруг замолкает. Шумит улица. Через секунду все стихает. 

– Какого дьявола, Баки? – наконец спрашивает Стив, и Баки представляет, как у него рвет крышу от ярости. – На…. нахера ты мне звонишь, пока дрочишь? 

Забавно – Баки знает, что нет, он не должен думать об этом в таком ключе, но все равно думает – кажется, Стив и в самом деле ужасно растерялся. Неужели он и вправду думает, что Баки выкидывает его из головы, как только их разделяет захлопнувшаяся дверь спальни, и не вспоминает до следующего раза? Баки тот еще засранец, но он давно перестал врать себе, что Стив ему даже не нравится. 

– Вот и не угадал, – просто говорит он. – Мне отсасывают в каком-то бляц-цком клубе. Хах. Может, я зря сказал? Надо было соглашаться на твою дрочку. Классика же ж. 

На этот раз Стив молчит дольше. И громче. Баки слышит его дыхание. 

– Баки, ты… ты пьян?

Баки растерянно моргает. Да, он пьян. Не так, чтобы прям в говно, скорее, балансирует на той прекрасной грани, когда все вокруг перестает иметь значение, но ты еще можешь относительно твердо стоять на ногах. 

– Вроде того, – говорит он, потому что Стив узнает, если он соврет. – Как твое свидание? Картер тебя там не обижает? 

На самом деле ему плевать. Не на то, что Стив поперся на свидание с Шэрон Картер, на это ему очень даже не плевать, черт, он ненавидит Наташу за то, что она ему об этом рассказала, потому что теперь он здесь, пьет и трахает в рот какого-то мальчишку, хотя ему ни того, ни другого особо не хочется. Ему плевать, как оно проходит, это свидание Стива. Картер ведь замечательная. Она сильная, умная, и она подходит Стиву куда лучше, чем когда-нибудь сможет подойти Баки. 

Стив начинает что-то говорить, но Баки почти сразу его перебивает. 

– Разве это не стремно, трахать племянницу своей бывшей великой любви? Или она уже внучатая племянница? Как там это называется? Да похер. Это она тот твой "правильный" человек? Ее ты ждал? Ты говорил мне, помнишь? Дело не в том, что я тебя не хочу, Баки Барнс и бла-бла-бла. Ты, блядь, приходил ко мне, снова и снова, чертов лицемер, Стив, ты… 

Он затыкается. Короткая вспышка разгоняет пьяный дурман во рту, и… Неужели для этого до сих пор не придумали менее претенциозного названия помимо "разбитого сердца"? 

– Баки. 

Вот и все, что говорит Стив. Одно только его имя. Стыдоба.

– Иди нахуй, Стив, – говорит Баки тихо и зло и сбрасывает звонок. 

Он смотрит вниз и обнаруживает, что на полу перед ним никого нет. Баки не заметил, когда не-Стив свалил, слишком увлечен был этой однобокой телефонной склокой. Его член безжизненно висит между ног, Баки хочется думать, что у него упало уже после того, как не-Стив сбежал, но что-то ему подсказывает, что его возбуждение растаяло, как снежинка на языке, в ту самую секунду, как он услышал на том конце провода приглушенный голос Шэрон Картер. Она разговаривала с его Стивом. Неудивительно, что мальчишка свалил. Может, он попытался привлечь внимание Баки и, не преуспев, плюнул, встал и ушел. Баки почти стыдно: он, может, психологическую травму ребенку нанес. 

А, впрочем, поебать. 

Телефон в руке взрывается вибрацией, и ему не стоит, не стоит, не сто… 

– Чего тебе, Стив? 

Он ужаснулся бы тому, насколько устало звучит его голос, но у него даже на это сил нет. Хватает только на то, чтобы держать трубку у уха и говорить, и то только потому, что это Стив, а когда дело касается этого придурка, Баки способен практически на все. Даже на невозможное.

– Ты первым мне позвонил, Баки. 

Леди и джентльмены, знакомьтесь, Стив Роджерс, упрямый ублюдок, который ни за что не отступится, если где-то на горизонте замаячил шанс устроить кому-нибудь хорошую взбучку. 

– Ну, мы оба знаем, что временами я творю ту еще херню, верно? – "однажды, например, я сунулся к тебе в том блядском спортзале вместо того, чтобы просто развернуться и уйти". – И теперь-то ты мне звонишь. 

– Звоню, – устало соглашается Стив. – Где ты?

– Не важно. Возвращайся к своей девушке. 

– Баки. Где. Ты. 

Ух-ты. Когда Стив говорит так, что Баки на слух может различать точки после каждого слова, ничего хорошего это не сулит. Это даже горячо, слушать, как Стив отмеряет слова строго по одному, делая паузы, чтобы наскрести терпения на следующее. По крайней мере, когда они в койке и Баки может ляпнуть что-нибудь в ответ, а Стив может отвесить ему за это хорошую оплеуху. Сейчас же Баки чувствует себя школьником, которого отчитывают за прогул. 

– Я взрослый мальчик, Кэп, – теперь, когда не-Стив свалил, Баки может без зазрения совести называть так Стива. – И сам смогу до дома добраться. 

На том конце провода раздается долгий мученический вздох. Королева, блин, драмы. 

– Баки, – забавно, как Стив произносит его имя, твердо и резко, будто и после него ставит точку, а лучше штук пять сразу, для убедительности. – Или ты скажешь мне, где находишься, или я попрошу Тони тебя вычислить. Не заставляй меня делать это. 

– Это я-то тебя заставляю? – бормочет Баки, застигнутый врасплох непоколебимой решимостью в голосе Стив. – Да я, блин, даже не… Господи, ублюдок, ты…

– Баки. 

А вот в ход пошел и голос лидера всея Мстители, капитана, командира Баки и прочее, прочее, прочее, и, черт, Баки не должно вставать на это дерьмо. Но у него встает. 

– Хватит без конца повторять мое имя, – слабо возражает Баки и выставляет себя совсем уж дураком, диктуя адрес клуба. 

– Двадцать минут, – говорит Стив и отключается. 

Десять минут из этих двадцати Баки тупо пялится в темный экран телефона. Потом смывает с члена слюну не-Стива и выходит из туалета. 

Баки нравится этот клуб: музыка здесь играет приятная и не слишком громко. И в баре выбор широкий. Баки берет на него прямой курс, и не сказать, что мысль уйти до того, как сюда заявится Стив, не приходит ему в голову. Просто Баки знает, что это бесполезно. Долго бегать от Стива все равно не получится.

К тому же ему было велено ждать, и, значит, Баки будет ждать. 

Неудачный минет и телефонные переговоры заставили его изрядно протрезветь, так что Баки собирается потратить оставшиеся десять минут с максимальной пользой, а именно – накидаться до зеленых чертей. Не самая лучшая его идея, но таков уж есть Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. 

Хороших идей у него в принципе не бывает.

Когда на его плечо тяжело опускается знакомая ладонь и сжимает достаточно крепко, что остались бы синяки, не будь это плечо металлическим, у Баки в голове снова витает приятная дымка. Стив не просто так не берет его за живую руку. Он сама обходительность, когда не втрахивает Баки со всей дури в матрас и не швыряет по всей комнате. 

– Идем. 

Стив говорит это не терпящим возражений тоном, и Баки послушно отлепляется от стойки и идет за ним. Может, это последние пара шотов сделали его таким кротким, а, может, все дело в том, что пальцы Стива по-прежнему обернуты вокруг его левого бицепса, а челюсть сжата так крепко, что больно смотреть. Баки хочется прижаться к самому ее краю губами. Порезаться об острые черты. Баки хочется оказаться уже на коленях и с членом во рту. 

– Все-таки сбежал со свидания? – спрашивает он, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься и не наделать глупостей. 

Стив сильнее сжимает пальцы, и Баки кажется, он слышит, как скрипит под ними металл его руки. 

Ответа не следует, Баки не знает, чувствует он по этому поводу облегчение или разочарование, и прежде, чем он успеет определиться, они выходят из клуба и подходят к харлею Стива, припаркованному на тротуаре в эффектном развороте. Не удержавшись, Баки фыркает. Стив бросает на него озадаченный взгляд, и Баки хохочет уже всерьез, заваливаясь назад. Стив ловит его за талию, крепко прижимает к себе, помогая удержаться на ногах, и через несколько секунд Баки, вмиг утонувшему в знакомом тепле и запахе, становится не до смеха. 

– Баки, – обеспокоенно зовет Стив. – Сможем доехать на байке? Или лучше возьмем такси?

– Я не настолько пьян, – ворчит Баки и пытается отодвинуться. Стив не позволяет ему, и Баки рад этому, потому что вот же он, Стив, здесь, с ним. Баки хочется прижаться к нему еще крепче, протиснуться в него, раствориться среди костей и плоти, и никогда, никогда…

Блядь. Он очень пьян. 

– Уверен? 

– Почему ты здесь, Стив? 

Стив снова игнорирует вопрос. А знает ли он ответ? 

Едва ли. 

Когда Стив отпускает его и перекидывает ногу через байк, Баки почти твердо стоит на ногах. Он надевает протянутый шлем, устраивается позади Стива и, забив на неловкость, крепко обнимает его поперек живота. Пресс у Стива что надо, Баки чувствует это даже через несколько слоев ткани. Он утыкается лбом Стиву между лопаток, глубоко вдыхает и тут же об этом жалеет. К запаху Стива примешивается чужой. Едва ощутимый. Девичий. 

На секунду расцепив объятие, Баки рывком опускает забрало шлема, а в следующую секунду мотоцикл между его ног оживает с утробным рыком. Баки закрывает глаза. Поездка пролетает мимо него: Баки полностью сосредотачивается на огромном теплом теле Стива впереди и на свистящем в ушах ветре. 

И оттого он едва не падает, когда Стив тормозит. Кое-как Баки удается сохранить равновесие, но Стив все равно резко оборачивается, чтобы подхватить и удержать, если вдруг что. 

Баки не сразу понимает, куда они приехали. Только спустя несколько секунд до него доходит знакомая обстановка. Стив припарковался перед домом, в котором находится его личная квартира. Уютная конура с одной спальней, в которой Стив никогда не бывал. Тем не менее он вполне уверенно тащит Баки на второй этаж, и Баки даже не спрашивает, какого хера они тут делает. 

Перед дверью в квартиру Баки зависает, безуспешно пытаясь попасть ключом в замочную скважину, но его позор длится не дольше нескольких секунд, а потом они оказываются внутри и Баки наконец интересуется:

– Откуда ты узнал, где я живу? 

– Я читал твое досье. 

– Которое для ЩИТа? – Баки криво улыбается. – Там полный пиздец. 

– Которое для Мстителей, – невозмутимо отзывается Стив. – И я в любом случае никогда не считал тебя святым. 

– Ну да. Глупости какие, а? 

Стив не сопротивляется, когда Баки прижимает его к закрытой двери, наваливаясь сверху. Жар, которым так и пышет это восхитительное тело, чувствуется даже сквозь футболку и кожаную куртку, и, блядь… Баки хочет вскрыть Стиву грудную клетку, забраться внутрь и качать его кровь вместо сердца. 

Когда он опускает голову, чтобы ткнуться носом Стиву в горло, тот хватает его за подбородок и удерживает на месте, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. 

– Ты пьян, – говорит Стив. Голос его звучит ровно. Баки пытается вывернуться из хватки, но Стив крепче сжимает пальцы, и Баки сдается, проглатывая стон. Наверняка останется синяк. 

– А ты сбежал со свидания с классной девчонкой. Смотри-ка, у нас тут прямо вечер паршивых жизненных выборов. 

– Баки...

– Прекрати звать меня по имени вот так. 

– Так это как?

– Как будто…

Как будто оно что-то для тебя значит, вот что хочет сказать Баки. Он этого не говорит. Вместо этого он скалится, делает шаг назад, и почти сразу наступает снова: хватает Стива за руки и прижимает их к стене по обе стороны от его головы. Баки не тешит себя никакими иллюзиями, он знает, что Стив может высвободиться в любой момент, Баки и глазом моргнуть не успеет, но как же приятно держать его так, чувствуя под живыми и металлическими пальцами быстрые толчки пульса. 

Между их лицами не больше дюйма… какой-то несчастный дюйм отделяет их от того, чего они столько лет избегали. Нет, чего столько лет избегал Баки. Стив ведь всегда хотел этого и… 

Баки чуть наклоняет голову и тянется за поцелуем.

Стив отворачивает лицо, и губы Баки упираются ему в скулу. Баки едва не откидывает назад, как ошпаренного, но он остается на месте, мазохистски смакуя тепло чужой кожи.

– Я же знаю, ты хочешь этого. Раньше точно хотел. 

– Хочу, – хрипло соглашается Стив, и Баки слышится в его голосе какая-то незнакомая, очень горькая нотка. – Баки, ты понятия не имеешь, что тв… Черт, ты пьян. 

– Сколько можно повторять? Не настолько я пьян. 

Стив высвобождается из его хватки в мгновение ока. Баки отступает на шаг, а после позволяет отвести и усадить себя на диван. Сначала он думает, что Стив к нему присоединится, но тот только смотрит сверху вниз с совершенно нечитаемым выражением на лице.

– Достаточно пьян, – наконец говорит Стив. – Если захочешь поцеловать меня завтра утром, я буду в твоем полном распоряжении.

– Завтра утром тебя тут не будет.

– Ну, ты ведь знаешь, где меня найти, не так ли? 

Есть что-то такое в улыбке Стива… что-то опасное, не сулящее ничего хорошего. Он как будто одновременно бросает Баки вызов и предупреждает о возможных последствиях.

Баки ничего не отвечает, откидывается на спинку дивана и просто ждет, когда Стив наконец свалит. 

Стив не сваливает. Мягкие, почти неслышные шаги удаляются в сторону кухни, оттуда слышится щелчок выключателя, звон, потом – шум воды из крана. Баки слушает все это и не думает вообще ни о чем, пока ему на плечо не ложится тяжелая ладонь. 

В следующее мгновение Стив пихает ему в руки стакан с водой. 

Баки, застигнутый врасплох, беспрекословно его берет и пьет, потому что завтра утром его организм скажет ему за это "спасибо". Скорее всего, Баки отделается легкой головной болью. Никакого серьезного похмелья. Это все еще странно и непривычно: Стив до сих пор здесь и носится с ним, как курица с яйцом. 

– Допей, – говорит Стив, когда Баки тянется отставить стакан, осушив половину. Это не предложение. 

Баки смотрит Стиву в глаза, пока допивает остатки воды. Его безобоснованно греет то, как на несколько секунд у Стива опасно темнеет взгляд. 

Баки совсем не удивляется, когда после этого Стив помогает ему подняться с дивана и ведет в спальню, ориентируясь в квартире с такой легкостью, будто бывал здесь уже тысячу раз. Баки еще долго не сможет выкинуть это из головы: они разбегутся, как пить дать, похерят все на свете, а он все будет вспоминать, как запросто Стив Роджерс лавировал по коридорам его холостяцкой берлоги. И не в том дело, что это так уж сложно – предположить, где тут кухня, где ванная, а где спальня, как раз нет. Просто есть что-то странное и одновременно с тем прекрасное в том, чтобы наблюдать Стива у себя дома, среди безвкусных обоев и разномастной мебели. Стив идеально вписывается сюда, _вот_ в чем дело. Баки легко может представить его сонным, откидывающим одеяло и опускающим ноги на пол, или сидящим за кухонной стойкой, или развалившимся на диване, одним своим видом умоляющим забраться на него сверху и так и лежать, или чистящим зубы после тяжелой миссии, или… 

Баки никогда раньше не задумывался, почему он никогда не приглашал Стива, почему даже думать себе об этом запрещал. Теперь он знает ответ. 

Ему хочется поскорее рухнуть лицом в матрас и так и провести остаток своей жизни, но Стив удерживает его и мягко направляет в ванную. Он неуверенно застывает в дверях, и Баки криво ему улыбается, чувствуя, как сводит скулы.

– Не волнуйся, член свой в руках удержать я пока в состоянии. 

Лицо Стива темнеет, и Баки вспоминает, где сегодня побывал его член и что Стив вообще-то тоже в курсе. Прежде, чем он успеет сказать что-то еще, Стив аккуратно прикрывает дверь и, ей-богу, лучше бы он захлопнул ее со всей своей суперсолдатской дури. 

Бездумно отлив, Баки умывается и чистит зубы. Снимает одежду, все еще слабо пахнущую алкоголем, оборачивает бедра полотенцем и возвращается в спальню. 

Стив сидит на краю кровати и ждет его. Это странно. И вызывает в Баки целую бурю непонятных эмоций и ощущений. Откуда-то он точно знает, что рад, что Стив не ушел, не попрощавшись. Баки на автомате выпрямляется, отводя плечи чуть назад.

Стив упирается взглядом ему в грудь и скользит взглядом по километрам обнаженной кожи. Будто видит Баки впервые. Будто не выведал своими прикосновениями и укусами все его секреты давным-давно. 

Тело отзывается на этот волной колких мурашек.

Баки не может себе вообразить, что наступит день, когда он увидит Стива и его внутренности не скрутит тугим раскаленным узлом. 

Хотя бы это у них взаимно.

Эта мысль добавляет ему уверенности, и Баки неспешно направляется к Стиву, радуясь, что достаточно твердо стоит на ногах. Взгляд Стива задерживается на его покачивающихся бедрах, и Баки греет изнутри необоснованной гордостью. 

Он садится на Стива верхом, немного неуклюже, но Стив тут же кладет горячую ладонь ему на бедро, придерживая. 

– Что ты будешь делать, если завтра я не захочу тебя поцеловать?

Стив улыбается. Не грустно, но как будто как-то неуютно: Баки сразу жалеет, что вообще открыл рот. Желание поцеловать Стива никуда не денется утром, в этом он уверен. Просто он не позволит себе его воплотить, как не позволял на протяжении последних нескольких лет. 

– Ничего, – просто говорит Стив, и – ох. Улыбка у него на губах действительно не грустная. Она горькая. 

Баки сжимает пальцы у него на плечах, крепче, еще крепче, Стив издает удивленный звук, а в следующую секунду мир Баки переворачивается. В прямом смысле – Стив подхватывает его и роняет спиной на кровать. Баки моргает, пытаясь понять, как все произошло так быстро и почему их тела больше не соприкасаются. 

Стив все еще на кровати – стоит теперь на коленях. Держит дистанцию. 

– Стив, – обиженно начинает Баки, но Стив не дает ему закончить. 

– Ты пьян, – как заведенный, твердит он в тысячный, кажется, раз, и при других обстоятельствах вот это его благородство, может, и показалось бы Баки забавным и милым, но… Баки устал, он сердит и опять, блядь, ощутимо протрезвел. У Баки все внутри горит злым, болючим огнем. 

Он поднимается, тоже становясь на колени, и бессовестно вторгается в личное пространство Стива. 

– Это все из-за нее? – спрашивает он, потому что ему надоело ходить вокруг да около. – Ты наконец нашел своего человека, – ему самому становится гадко от того, как он выплевывает это "своего", но будем честны, сегодня он творил вещи и похуже, – а я теперь так, не кондиция? 

– Лучше заткнись, – шипит Стив. Баки видит, чувствует, как внутри него разгорается пламя ярости и обиды, и, да, с этим он работать умеет. Это его Стив. – Как насчет думать прежде, чем открываешь свой рот, Барнс, а? 

– О, так теперь я снова Барнс? Просто супер, ублюдок, какого хера ты о себе возомнил, а? Если теперь тебе есть, куда еще засунуть свой член и… 

Он не успевает увидеть, как Стив заносит руку для удара. А если бы и успел, все равно ничего бы не сделал. 

От силы удара голову мотает в сторону и он ничком валится на постель с болезненным всхлипом. Во рту отчетливо ощущается вкус крови – Стив разбил ему губу. Баки слизывает кровь, чувствуя, как пульсирует наливающаяся синяком щека, но он довольно скалится, когда смотрит на Стива снизу вверх, неудобно вывернув шею, потому что они оба знают, что это значит.

Это значит, что Баки выиграл этот раунд. Добился своего. 

– Мальчишка был так себе, Стив, – Баки говорит это почти шепотом, как будто секретом делится. – Если хорошо постараться, можно было представить на его месте тебя. Но он не смог бы удержать меня на месте, даже если бы очень захотел. Не смог бы ударить меня и вытрахать из меня всю дурь, я даже заикаться о таком не стал, но никого лучше я все равно не нашел бы. Ты понимаешь, Стив? Совершенно не мой типаж, но я снял его, потому что там такое поганое освещение было, в том клубе. Если не приглядываться, его глаза были похожи на твои. 

– Иисусе, – хрипит Стив низко и зло, а потом хватает Баки за волосы и дергает назад. 

– Я даже не кончил, Стив, – Баки скулит и задыхается, когда Стив тянет сильнее, вынуждая его запрокинуть голову и заткнуться. Баки тяжело дышит открытым ртом, и господи-боже, как же его ведет от боли и жадной пульсации между ног. 

Стив впивается зубами ему в горло, там, где шея переходит плавным изгибом в плечо, и засасывает кожу, которая тут же вспыхивает стремительно наливающейся отметиной. Баки представляет, как она перетекает из одного цвета в другой, становясь из розовой бордовой, а потом и вовсе почти черной, как клеймо. Ему нравится, как часто Стив метит его своими руками, зубами, губами. Потом приходится прятать синяки. Иногда Баки хочется наплевать на все и вся, выставить их напоказ, погреться в осуждающих и похотливых взглядах окружающих, но проблема в том, что половина из их со Стивом команды въедливые, любопытные ублюдки, которым только дай повод сунуть нос не в свое дело. Если Тони или, не дай бог, Наташа выяснит, чем они со Стивом занимались последние три года в свободное от работы время… Добром это точно не кончится. 

Добром это не кончится в любом случае, но, по крайней мере, в силах Баки не привлекать к ним унизительного, жалостливого внимания. 

Когда Стив отстраняется, его рот влажно блестит от слюны. Он хватает Баки за подбородок свободной рукой и стискивает пальцы, так, что подушечка большого с силой вжимается Баки в пострадавшую щеку, и приятная горячая пульсация под кожей вмиг обращается острой болью. У Баки перехватывает дыхание. Он усмехается и недвусмысленно толкается бедрами в матрас. 

Стив встряхивает его, как непослушного щенка, призывая к порядку. 

– Довольно, уймись. Посмотри на меня. 

Это сложно, учитывая, что Баки лежит на животе, и Стив держит его голову обеими руками, но в конце концов у Баки получается. Он осоловело моргает. Секунда, другая, и наконец ему удается поймать лицо Стива в фокус, и, черт, черт, черт, какой же он пиздецки красивый, этот больной ублюдок. 

Рот Стива становится вдруг мягче, губы складываются в улыбку, и – ох. Баки сказал это вслух, да? 

– Поэтому я и говорю, Баки: ты слишком пьян. 

– Я и, когда трезвый, язык не особо контролирую, если ты рядом, Роджерс, так что прекращай нести херню. 

Улыбка Стива на мгновение становится шире и ярче, а потом пропадает, как не бывало, словно Стив вспомнил наконец, что по большей части Баки пиздит, или чтобы позлить его, или чтобы ужалить побольнее. Его хватка у Баки на лице и в волосах усиливается, кожа вспыхивает огнем, но уже в следующее мгновение Стив отпускает его, и недостаток боли чудится Баки страшнее ее переизбытка. 

Он тоскливо всхлипывает, но затыкается, когда Стив рывком переворачивает его на спину и прижимает к кровати своим телом, и это лучшие оковы из всех, которыми Баки когда-либо пытались сдерживать. 

Его бедра бесконтрольно подлетают вверх, полотенце во время их короткой стычки со Стивом совсем сбилось, и Баки лежит теперь на нем, пока его член трется влажной головкой о затянутое в джинсу бедро Стива. У Стива тоже стоит, Баки толкается ему в пах, но через плотную ткань не чувствуется привычного жара. Стив рвано выдыхает и прижимается к Баки еще теснее. 

Грубая джинса натирает чувствительную кожу члена, и Баки всхлипывает, извиваясь под Стивом. Он сам не знает, чего ему хочется, отстраниться или толкнуться снова, а потом еще и еще, пока он наконец не окажется у Стива внутри. Стив ведет бедрами вкруговую, приподнимается на пару дюймов, а потом подается обратно, врезаясь своим членом в член Баки. Баки едва не воет от удовольствия и боли, смешанных в идеальной пропорции. Его член уже весь мокрый от смазки и такой твердый, что пиздец, и Стив снова толкается в него, будто может выебать Баки прямо так: больно, жестко, быстро. Идеально. 

Но Баки этого мало. Баки хочет ощущать кожу Стива на своей, хочет, чтобы Стив наконец разделся. 

– Снимай, – рычит он, дергая за полы его футболки. Куртки на Стиве уже нет и, если честно, Баки глубоко плевать, когда он успел из нее выпутаться. Она пахла чужим парфюмом. Баки хватается за ремень на джинсах Стива. – Ну же, давай, я хочу… 

Стив накрывает ладонью его рот и несильно надавливает, без труда прерывая поток слов. 

– Да кого, нахуй, волнует, чего ты хочешь, – мурлычет Стив, и его глаза горят мстительным удовольствием, когда лицо Баки вспыхивает стыдным, лихорадочным румянцем. – Примешь и кончишь, как я скажу, солнце, и спасибо скажешь, что хоть так обломилось. 

Баки с трудом удерживает глаза открытыми, пялится невидяще Стиву в лицо и беспомощно вскидывает бедра. Металлическая молния на ширинке джинсов проезжается острым, болезненным холодом по его члену, и Баки скулит. 

– Пожалуйста, – говорит он, или пытается сказать, потому что звуки тонут в огромной горячей ладони. Во взгляде Стива нет ни намека на милосердие – и тем более его нет в быстрых жестких толчках. Стив немного сдвигается и начинает тереться о Баки уже всерьез. 

Баки стонет так, будто вот-вот сойдет с ума, и подается навстречу каждому движению, и умоляет всем своим телом о большем. Он примет все, что бы Стив ни захотел с ним сделать. 

Стив толкается в него снова, и все недавние сомнения растворяются в жаре их тел, обнаженного и полностью одетого, охваченного отчаянным желанием и двигающегося размеренно и почти скованно. 

Баки цепляется за плечи Стива, дергает за воротник его футболки, а потом скользит ногтями ниже по спине и сжимает пальцы, когда их со Стивом движения становятся быстрыми и беспорядочными. Долго Баки не продержится: он был на взводе с того самого момента, как Стив заявился в клуб и взял его чуть выше локтя, собственнически сжав пальцы. Баки немного надо, чтобы шагнуть за самый край. 

Он кончает с криком, который не в состоянии заглушить ладонь Стива, все еще крепко сжимающая его рот, и этот беспомощный, полный сладкой боли и отчаяния звук повисает между ними и кажется оглушительным в тишине, которую до того только и наполняли, что их быстрые рваные вдохи и выдохи. Баки жмурится так крепко, что это почти больно. На изнанке век вспыхивают разноцветные звезды, и он заливает спермой свой живот и футболку и джинсы Стива. Стив продолжает двигаться, теперь он толкается мягче, более плавно и не останавливается, пока член Баки не иссякает и не остается безвольно лежать у Баки на бедре – мягкий и совсем небольшой по сравнению с неизбывным бугром у Стива под джинсами. 

Баки жадно смотрит Стиву в пах, пока его сотрясает остаточными оргазменными спазмами, тянется подрагивающими пальцами, мечтая наконец прикоснуться, но Стив перехватывает его руку и прижимает к постели. Он сдавливает запястье Баки, без слов предостерегая от дальнейших попыток вырваться. Баки послушно замирает. Ладонь с его рта Стив убрал, и Баки, может, и дышится теперь свободней, но страшно не хватает этой теплой, ограничительной тяжести. 

– Ты кое-что забыл. 

Баки непонимающе моргает. Ему тяжело смотреть Стиву в глаза, он все еще едва дышит, а его тело так и парит от остаточного удовольствия. Думать получается плохо, особенно сейчас, когда его размазало тонким слоем по постели, а Стив все нависает сверху, и удушающе манящее тепло его тела… Черт. 

Черт. 

– Сэр? – шепчет Баки, понимая, что Стив с места не сдвинется, пока не услышит, что бы он там ни хотел услышать. И не прикоснется к Баки. И Баки к себе прикоснуться не позволит.

Стив фыркает, но выражение его лица далеко от удовлетворенного. Он смотрит на Баки жестко и явно наслаждается его замешательством. Баки с трудом сглатывает, чувствуя, как в теле зарождается слабой дрожью нехорошее предчувствие. Стив Роджерс опасный человек, Баки знает это. Он может разобрать Баки на составляющие, может его сломать, может заставить его скулить у своих ног, и Баки… Баки это понравится.

– Ты всегда такой славный, когда только-только кончил, вообще ни о чем думать не можешь, – насмешливо шепчет Стив. – Ну же, солнце, соберись. Пораскинь мозгами. Уверен, хоть немного в этой красивой головке да осталось. 

Баки скулит, отворачивая пылающее лицо и пытаясь спрятаться за волосами. Но он думает, послушный приказу, хоть это и сложно, когда Стив так близко и вместе с тем так далеко, и Баки больше всего на свете хочется выгнуться, прижаться вплотную, но он сдерживает себя, потому что если Стив разозлится, если Стив отстранится совсем, Баки попросту это не переживет. Так что да, он думает, мысли рвутся во все стороны разом, и все равно крутятся вокруг Стива, вокруг грубой кожи его куртки у Баки под пальцами, вокруг того, как они выглядят сейчас, лежа у Баки в постели, тяжело дыша, вокруг того, как Стив запер его своим телом без возможности высвободиться, наклонился и сказал… 

Ох. 

Баки казалось, что покраснеть сильнее уже невозможно, но он чувствует, как полыхают его щеки и, кажется, даже лоб. Во рту сухо, и выговорить что-то, похожее на слова, а не на неразборчивый набор звуков, у Баки получается только с третьей попытки. 

– Сп-спасибо. Спасибо, Стив. 

Стив мычит удовлетворенно, и у Баки все внутри вспыхивает теплым, счастливым удовольствием. 

– Хороший мальчик, – ласково мурчит Стив, но Баки недолго нежится в заслуженной похвале. Уже в следующую секунду Стив снова толкается ему навстречу и грубая джинса больно проходится по невозбужденному члену. 

Баки орет, изо всех сил вцепляясь в плечи Стива, но Стив не останавливается: вместо этого он продолжает толкаться, толкаться, толкаться в Баки, и ему плевать, что Баки только что кончил, что он весь залит спермой и все его тело как чертов оголенный нерв. Первый шок смывает волной оглушительной боли и Баки пытается, правда, пытается вывернуться, избежать очередного толчка, но правда в том, что деваться ему некуда. Стив держит его и держит крепко. 

– Стив! – всхлипывает Баки, а потом кричит, и снова и снова повторяет имя Стива, захлебывается им, но все напрасно.

Стив прекрасно его слышит. Его взгляд направлен Баки в самую душу, затуманен похотью и мстительной, злой радостью неоспоримого обладания. Стив прекрасно его слышит, ему просто плевать на мольбы Баки. 

– Пожалуйста, – снова скулит Баки. Он раздвигает ноги в надежде уменьшить давление и унять боль, но становится только хуже: так у Стива оказывается больше пространства для маневра, и Баки как будто огромную руку под ребра суют, пробивают грудную клетку и сжимают в кулаке беззащитные внутренности. 

Он снова кричит, запрокидывая голову назад, но и это не приносит ему хоть сколько-нибудь облегчения. 

Он пытается, не желая того на самом деле, оттолкнуть Стива, и обе его руки оказываются поочередно перехвачены и вздернуты над головой. Живое запястье отзывается долгой тягучей болью, металлическое скрипит под крепкими пальцами, пластины беспокойно перестраиваются, но все без толку. Баки взбрыкивает, выгибается всем телом, дергает руками и тут же жалеет об этом, потому что Стиву его попытка к бегству дает карт-бланш. Он распинает Баки под собой с особой жестокостью, угол его толчков меняется, Баки не может сосредоточиться и понять, как именно, но теперь ощущения становятся острее, а затянутый в джинсу член Стива то и дело проезжается по яйцам Баки. 

Баки кусает губы до крови и умоляет снова, разбитый, отчаявшийся, заведенный до предела. 

– Стив, эй, Стив, пожалуйста, Стив, ну же, это слишком, просто… Просто выеби меня, в рот или в задницу, как угодно, только, пожалуйста, не… Стив! 

Стив ничего не говорит, но его тело отвечает вместо него. Каждый яростный толчок, от которого содрогается тело Баки, отвечает вместо него. Баки весь дрожит, но сдается наконец, как и всегда, и просто позволяет брать себя так, как Стив посчитает нужным. 

Когда Стив кончает и на его джинсах растекается горячее влажное пятно, Баки едва не рыдает от облегчения. Есть в этом что-то особенно грязное: Стив ведь только что спустил себе прямо в штаны. Из-за него, из-за Баки, и Баки, может, и почувствовал бы что-то, отдаленно напоминающее самодовольство, но его член горит огнем, а сам он просто не в состоянии сосредоточиться на чем-то еще. 

Стив валится на него сверху, его хватка на запястьях Баки ослабевает, горячее дыхание щекочет шею. Баки думает о недавнем почти-поцелуе. О том, как он хотел поймать на язык быстрый удивленный выдох, а вместо этого мазнул губами по острой скуле. 

Он все еще хочет поцеловать Стива, но… 

До утра еще далеко. А Стив здесь, рядом. С Баки. 

– Что смешного? – хрипло ворчит Стив, и его слова оседают невесомыми поцелуями поверх свежих синяков у Бакки на горле. 

Баки и не осознавал, что смеется, до этого самого момента, но теперь, когда Стив сказал, он понимает, что его всего потряхивает от смеха, а с языка так и рвется немного нервное хихиканье. Он никак не может остановиться, чтобы ответить, но Стив не торопит его, а только высовывает язык и вылизывает Баки шею, будто проверяя на вкус проделанную работу. 

– Ничего, – наконец выдавливает из себя Баки, все еще улыбаясь. – Просто ты до сих пор здесь, вот и все. 

Стив поднимает лицо, смотрит требовательно на Баки, и ему даже не надо ничего говорить, чтобы Баки сам все понял. Он поясняет:

– Я думал, ты больше меня не хочешь. 

Он не хотел говорить этого вслух, но слова сами рвутся с языка. Баки морщится, потому что прекрасно осознает, насколько жалко это звучит. Как будто те несколько часов, что он провел, зная, что Стив с кем-то другим, кем-то, кто лучше, достойней, мудрее Баки, длились целую вечность. Они и длились, столько для Баки и длились, но дело в том, что по правде Стив никогда не принадлежал Баки. Не принадлежит даже сейчас, когда Баки, обнаженный и измученный болью и удовольствием, распят под ним. Единственное, на что Баки имеет право, это их обоюдоострая, больная потребность друг в друге.

Ничего. Скоро у Баки не будет и этого.

Или все еще будет?

Может, Шэрон Картер из тех женщин, что ни за что не станут встречаться с человеком, который сводил их на пару свиданий и уже умудрился изменить, будь он хоть трижды Капитаном Америкой. Стив расскажет ей все, как есть, в этом Баки уверен. Вместе они представляют взрывоопасную смесь, и Стив перестает быть героем в ту самую секунду, как его пальцы раз за разом смыкаются на горле Баки, но это только когда они вдвоем. Сам по себе Стив не плохой человек. Баки знает это. Все это знают.

Может, он останется с Баки. Или, может, он наконец поймет, какая Баки отрава, и порвет с ним раз и навсегда.

– Кто сказал тебе, что я с Шэрон? 

Баки отворачивает лицо, будто Стив хватит одного взгляда в глаза, чтобы забраться ему в голову и самому вызнать ответ. 

– Сэм? – Стив делает паузу, размышляя. – Нет, Сэм вряд ли, вы с ним едва терпите друг друга, к тому же ты весь последний месяц провел заграницей. 

– Ты поэтому решил действовать? – спрашивает Баки, прекрасно осознавая, что только глубже роет себе могилу. – Думал, будет легче послать меня, если я вернусь, а у тебя уже кто-то есть? Получилось херово, Кэп. Ты совершенно не умеешь избавляться от ненужных людей. 

Стив приподнимается на руках: несильно, но достаточно, чтобы возвыситься над Баки и заглянуть в лицо.

– Кто мы, по-твоему, Баки? Друг другу я имею в виду? – он смотрит Баки в глаза, но продолжает сам, не дожидаясь ответа: – Вроде ты говорил что-то про хороший трах? Ты же каждый раз сбегаешь из койки, как из ада, едва кончишь. Каждый чертов раз. 

Баки отводит взгляд, разрывая зрительный контакт, и это простое действие равносильно безоговорочной капитуляции. Или чистосердечному признанию. Или всему сразу. 

– Мне казалось, ты не шибко против такого расклада. 

Стив ничего не говорит, но его молчание сообщает Баки гораздо больше, чем могли бы сказать слова. 

– Я не… я не могу дать тебе то, что тебе нужно. Не могу быть тем, к кому ты возвращаешься с работы домой. Тем, кого ты _считаешь своим домом_. Я по-другому устроен. 

Пауза между ударами сердца растягивается в самую вечность, а потом… 

– Ты когда-нибудь хотел изменить это? 

– Нет, – Баки смотрит Стиву в глаза, когда лжет. – Не хотел и не хочу. Прости, Стив.

Стив улыбается ему, и Баки не может понять, о чем он думает в этот самый момент. 

– Я не из тех, кого хотят встречать с работы, Баки. 

– Шутишь? Ты же та самая Американская мечта во плоти. 

– Ты ведь и сам знаешь. Иногда мечтам лучше не сбываться, а оставаться мечтами.

Стив снова улыбается, но во взгляде его сквозит пугающая пустота, Баки не знает, что на это сказать, и только кивает. 

– Наташа, – наконец бормочет Стив. – Она тебе сказала. 

Баки замирает. Кажется, Стив принимает его молчание за согласие. 

Он отстраняется и садится на край кровати спиной к Баки. 

– Что ты будешь делать, если мы с Шэрон начнем встречаться? 

– Сомневаюсь, что она согласится встречаться с человеком, который уже ей изменил. Но даже если согласится… Ничего я не сделаю, Кэп. Ты мне не принадлежишь. 

Стив смотрит через плечо, и этот его взгляд прожигает Баки до костей. 

– А ты не принадлежишь мне, – говорит Стив мягко.

"Разве?" – хочет спросить Баки, но молчит. Он ведь не совсем идиот. К тому же Стив прав. 

– Ты с ней спал? – спрашивает Баки вместо этого, чувствуя, как все его истощенное опьянением и сексом тело охватывает беспомощным и от того страшным гневом.

Стив, надо отдать ему должное, даже не пытается юлить. 

– Да. 

Это не должно удивлять Баки. Он и не удивляется. Наташа рассказала ему достаточно, чтобы он мог сделать выводы. Эта новость не должна его так ранить. 

– И ты вернулся ко мне, – говорит Баки, отворачиваясь от Стива, только бы не видеть его лица и огромных голубых глаз. – Позор тебе, Стив Роджерс. 

– И я вернулся к тебе, – просто соглашается Стив, он говорит это почти безучастно и, когда Баки, не выдержав, все же поднимает взгляд, улыбка у Стива на губах одновременно нежная и обреченная. 

И Баки не должен, не… 

– Останься сегодня на ночь. Останься со мной.

– Зачем? 

Стив заслуживает того, чтобы Баки был с ним честен, и Баки говорит: 

– Я мог бы стать твоим домом, Стив. Хотя бы на сегодня. 

Стив резко выдыхает, его грудь тяжело вздымается под футболкой. 

– А ты все же неслабо набрался, да? 

– Это значит "нет"?

– Спроси меня утром, Баки.

– Утром тебя здесь не будет, Стив.

Стив смотрит на него, и у Баки все внутри сжимается от этого взгляда. У Стива в глазах целые миры, ответы на все вопросы. Баки не знает, сможет ли когда-нибудь их разгадать до конца. Баки не знает, захочет ли он когда-нибудь разгадать их до конца. 

– Ночи будет недостаточно, – хрипло говорит Стив. – Не для меня, не с тобой. Ты знаешь, где меня найти утром, любым утром. Попроси меня тогда. Поцеловать тебя, остаться с тобой. Я все сделаю. Я останусь с тобой на столько, на сколько ты мне позволишь. Навсегда, если смогу. 

Господи, Стив.

Баки поспешно, немного нервно кивает и снова отворачивается. Все его тело покрыто потом и подсохшей спермой, но у Баки совершенно нет сил, чтобы подняться с постели. 

– Если захочешь воспользоваться ванной, там в шкафу есть чистые полотенца. 

Стив тихо выдыхает у Баки за спиной, мычит согласно, а потом встает. Баки слышит его удаляющиеся шаги, потом – щелчок закрывающейся двери и звук льющейся воды. Баки кажется, он еще долго не уснет, но его вырубает еще до того, как Стив выходит из ванной.

***

Следующим утром Баки просыпается часов в ебать-как-рано, и его даже не слишком тревожит похмелье, а вот привкус во рту такой, что хочется сдохнуть, и чем скорее, тем лучше. 

Баки долго валяется в постели, в голове у него вместо мыслей баланда из обрывочных воспоминаний и смазанных картинок. Он долго не может собрать воедино осколки вчерашнего вечера, а, когда собирает, никак не может определиться, что он чувствует по поводу произошедшего и чувствует ли что-то вообще. 

Баки никогда еще не разрушал ничьих отношений.

Ему подозрительно плевать, что и это его "никогда" полетело в пизду. Может, конечно, его накроет позже, а, может, Баки наконец признается себе, что все его моральные ориентиры, когда дело касается Стива, штуки очень зыбкие и непостоянные. 

Он ведь… он предложил Стиву остаться на ночь. 

Стив отказался, потому что Баки был пьян, но ясно дал понять, что если Баки захочет этого по-настоящему, будучи в трезвом уме и здравой памяти, то он будет за. Баки мысленно морщится. Теперь-то он понимает то, что и вчера, даже сквозь плотную алкогольную дымку, должно было быть очевидно: Стив с самого начала знал, что Баки не придет к нему утром. Ни сегодняшним, ни каким бы то ни было еще. 

Они здорово провели время вместе, вот и все. Их странные взаимоотношения наверняка показались бы любому нормальному человеку больными и неправильными, но им со Стивом было хорошо друг с другом. Баки много херни творил, и по отношению к Стиву в том числе, но никогда он не жалел о том, что однажды подошел к нему в том спортзале. Люди вроде Баки Барнса просто не созданы для того, чтобы быть с людьми вроде Стива Роджерса, но Баки знает, что будет носить этого ублюдка шрамом на своем сердце до конца отведенных дней. 

Рано или поздно это должно было закончиться. Удивительно, что закончилось "поздно". Крохотная, очень эгоистичная часть Баки рада, что не он выступил инициатором разрыва. У Стива такое большое смелое сердце. Баки бы не хотелось его разбить. 

Он выпинывает себя из постели, пока мысли не свернули и не понеслись с бешеной скоростью по проспекту жалости к себе. Лучше он будет думать о Стиве. С другой стороны, когда он думает о Стиве, в голову за компанию лезет и эта Картер – бойкая умная девчонка, способная в одиночку уложить половину боевого спецотряда и даже не запыхаться. Они со Стивом были бы хорошей парой, с какой стороны ни посмотри. Баки им все испоганил. Или нет? На следующей неделе Старк устраивает вечеринку, и, может, Стив появится на ней под руку с Шэрон. Баки надеется, что Тони не поскупится на алкоголь. 

Даже забавно, что все эти "правильные партнеры" Стива сплошь девчонки Картер. Это немного странно и даже крипово, но кто Баки такой, чтобы лезть со своим уставом в чужой монастырь? 

Он никогда не позволял себе думать, что и сам мог бы стать тем "правильным" человеком для Стива. Слишком уж это опасные воды. Но на каком-то подсознательном уровне Баки всегда знал, что Стив не отрицал такой возможности, даже в те темные, дремучие времена, когда они только и умели, что причинять друг другу боль. Может, из-за этого и не отрицал. Баки знает, что в глубине души Стив безнадежный оптимист и романтик. 

Он больше не хочет об этом думать. Он больше вообще ни о чем не хочет думать. 

Кое-как умудрившись доползти до ванной, Баки принимает душ, хотя в висках по-прежнему стучит непрекращающийся набат. Баки хлещет ледяную воду прямо из-под крана, но головная боль и не думает отступать, и больше всего на свете Баки хочется вернуться в постель и продрыхнуть еще часов двенадцать. Это здравая мысль. Хотя бы потому, что Баки уверен: что бы ему не приснилось, оно точно не будет хуже мыслей, что настойчиво толкутся в его черепной коробке. Боже, его ждет полный и беспросветный пиздец. 

Он не сможет долго избегать Стива. Максимум – неделю. 

Первое, что бросается Баки в глаза, когда он возвращается в спальню, это кожаная куртка, небрежно перекинутая через спинку стула. Стул этот стоит обычно за рабочим столом, но сейчас повернут к кровати. Баки прекрасно понимает, что это значит, и не тешит себя иллюзией, что Стив мог забыть куртку случайно. 

Слишком много шмоток Баки увел прямо у него из шкафа и так и не вернул. 

Баки подходит к стулу прежде, чем успевает одернуть себя, и берет куртку. Принюхивается немного, а потом, наплевав на все, подносит куртку к лицу и глубоко вдыхает. Вчерашний призрак сладкого девичьего парфюма истаял, будто и не было ничего, и теперь потертая кожа пахнет исключительно Стивом. Его потом и одеколоном. 

Баки бесстыдно зарывается в куртку лицом, и…

И едва вон из кожи не выпрыгивает, когда его телефон, лежащий на прикроватной тумбочке, призывно вибрирует. Только чудом Баки не роняет куртку на пол. Он хочет ее отложить, но руки, будто сами по себе, уже скользят в рукава. Потертая кожа приятно прилегает к телу, и есть в этом что-то ужасно интимное, почти грязное, как будто Стив, стоит ему только увидеть Баки, догадается, как он, едва смыв с себя сперму, стоял посреди комнаты в одной только его куртке на голое тело. 

Лицо и шея вспыхивают стыдным румянцем, но Баки плевать.

Он берет телефон и видит уведомления о непрочитанных сообщениях. Все они от Наташи: 

_стив и шэрон разбежались  
если это можно так назвать  
он свалил посреди их свидания, а утром позвонил ей, извинился и сказал, что у них ничего не выйдет  
она в порядке вроде  
ну, то есть она в ярости, конечно, но вроде обошлось без разбитых сердец  
стив забраковал всех, с кем я пыталась его свести  
она первый человек, с которым он согласился пойти на второе свидание  
чтозанахуй  
я проебала пари, баки  
КЛИНТУ  
блядство_

Баки долго стоит, уставившись в экран.

Потом его пальцы начинают порхать над клавиатурой, он несколько раз набирает и стирает сообщение, прежде чем отправляет:

_отстань уже от человека, нат_

Ответ не заставляет себя долго ждать: Наташа шлет ему целую кучу разномастных эмоджи. Баки отправляет ей улыбающуюся неопознанную ебанину с ножом и откладывает телефон.

А потом зарывается носом в ворот куртки Стива, вдыхает знакомый запах и ни о чем не думает.

Вообще ни о чем.


End file.
